Homework For Ichigo Means Love For Ishida
by YayForIshida
Summary: Ichigo has homework and has no idea what to do. He goes over to Ishida to ask for help. Ichigo falls asleep and reveals some 'secrets' in his sleep.


Ichigo walked in to Ishida's house.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it's so late but I really didn't get this homework." Ichigo mumbled as Ishida let him past the door frame. Ichigo took a seat on Ishida's couch as Ishida closed and locked his front door.

"It's okay. As long you don't get another detention. That annoyed me." Ishida said, pulling Ichigo's question books off him and sitting down on the couch next to him. Ichigo looked around. It was dark although Ishida had a little lamp by where he was sitting.

"Wait.. why did it annoy you that I got another detention?" Ichigo asked, leaning back in to the soft cushion behind him. Ishida glared at Ichigo from the corners of his eyes. He pushed up his glasses.

"Forgotten already? well... let's see. You told me to come over to yours for that book you were lending me. And then you forgot to tell me that you had detention on that night! On top of that.. you made me wait 3 whole hours for you to get your butt out of detention and rearrange that extra 2 you got for talking in detention! Remember yet?" Ishida replied getting louder with each sentence. Ichigo chuckled nervously.

"Oh.. yeah. Sorry about that." Ichigo replied quick."So.. you live here on your own?" Ichigo needed to change the subject quick, before the silence that sneaked up on the two, stayed for that whole night.

"Yes. My father, as you know, does not want anything to do with my Quincy self, my mother is.. dead and so is my loving grandfather." Ishida said staring at the books. Ichigo pulled the neck of his shirt, somehow it felt tighter and the air around him felt hotter. He stared at Ishida.

"Figured anything out yet?" Ichigo asked, still staring at Ishida.

"Not yet." Ishida replied, chewing on the pen that was held in his hand. Ichigo stared at the pen as it was gently caressed by Ishida's pink tongue. He gulped andfidgeted uncomfortably when saw his white teeth grip tightly around the edges, and his tongue whirl around the top of the pen. Ishida glared at the paper, his blue eyes storing every single number on the paper.

"It looks like you are going to have to stay longer then planned." Ishida mumbled, standing up. Ichigo frowned deeper.

"Where're you going?" Ichigo asked. Ishida started walking to his bedroom door.

"To get my calculator and working out book." Ishida shouted from his bedroom. Ichigo lay down on the couch. Not aware of how tired he actually was, he closed his eyes and told himself he would only rest his eyes. He drifted slowly into a calm, peaceful but unwanted sleep.

Ishida walked back into the room. He looked over at Ichigo and smiled.

_Aww. He's so cute. He looks adorable when he sleeps. Dammit, no.. stop, Uryuu, stop! You can't think of Kurosaki this way! He is your sworn enemy! _ Ichigo murmered something in his sleep and his arm that propped up his head, slipped and was now hanging of the couch. Ichigo moved some more and was now nearly on the floor. Ishida put down his pen and Ichigo's homework and rushed over to assist the boy. He pushed his head back on to the couch and tried to push his body back on there softly. Ishida fell back on to the couch, where Ichigo had seemed to have latched on to Ishida's small and frail stomach. Ichigo's hand held on to Ishida's hip, as though hugging Ishida, so Ishida couldn't get back up. Ishida sat back and leaned on Ichigo's hard and toned chest.

_Kurosaki.. why did you fall asleep on my couch? I'm going to have to stay like this until you wake up or something._ Ichigo murmed something else in his sleep and smiled a little._ Awww! He is too cute! I want to pour some honey over him and nibble on his tiny ears and... ISHIDA STOP! Ugh! Kurosaki... Is... Your... Sworn... Enemy!.._ Ishida looked over at Ichigo, who's frown had returned but more relaxed than usual._ But damn.. he's such a cute sworn enemy!_ Ishida closed his eyes and crossed his arms, he felt Ichigo squeeze his hip softly. Ishida felt himself drifting off into the same sleep. But something awoke him.

"Ishidaaaa..." He heard Ichigo whisper. He opened his eyes and stared, wondering, at Ichigo."Ish-ii-daaa.."

"Kurosaki..?" Ishida replied with nothing more than a whisper, he yelped as Ichigo grabbed his shirt colars and pulled him down."Kurosaki, what on earth are you-"

"Ishida.. I want you.. I need you. Be mine, tonight." Ichigo whispered, semi-concious. Ishida felt Ichigo's soft, and still normal pace, breathing over his damp lips.

"Kurosaki... are you awake?" Ishida asked, making sure this wasn't a joke. He got no reply, only hard breathing that travelled in to Ishida's mouth as he spoke. Ichigo tightened his grip on Ishida's shirt collars. His hands became heavier and pulled Ishida further to Ichigo's mouth. Their lips only being an inch away. Ishida looked around trying to find a way off, but as much as he was trying to convince himself, he definitely didn't want to move.

_Urgh.. How am I going to get off Kurosaki?.. How do I avoid his mouth, when it's so close?.. Ahh! Why now? Kurosaki.. yes.. I do.. kinda.. like you, but I'd prefer you to be awake if I did ever kiss you... _Ichigo began to stir, holding on to Ishida's collars harder._ Eek! I shouldn't have thought that._ Ichigo's eyes propped open. Ishida shut his eyes tight.

"I-Ishida! Wha..What? Why are you.. on me like this?" Ichigo asked, blushing violently. Ishida, with his eyes still closed, tightened his grip on Ichigo's shoulders.

"Long story. Well.. You sorta grasped hold of me when I was trying to push you back on my couch." Ishida said. Ichigo chuckled.

"Oh I see."

"But.. The weird thing was. Um.. you said..-"

"What did I say..?" Ichigo asked, sounding worried. Ishida sighed.

"You said you wanted me and you needed me.. and you wanted me to be yours.. tonight." Ishida replied. Ichigo blushed again.

"Oh.. um.. well-"

"Yes. I know it was only a dream, so it couldn't be real." Ishida said. Ichigo pulled on Ishida's collars and connected their lips, finally. Ichigo let go of one of the sides of Ishida's collars and placed his hand on Ishida's head. Ishida kissed back, not caring about the time. The carried on kissing until Ichigo finally broke away.

"Yeah. So.. it wasn't just a dream. It was the truth." Ichigo confessed, holding Ishida's head close to his chest.

"I'm glad it wasn't." Ishida mumbled, closing his eyes. Ichigo looked down at Ishida, who was falling asleep. He smiled, adoringly. He closed his eyes too and fell asleep, along with Ishida.

"DAMN!" Ichigo yelled. Ishida awoke and sat up, concerned by the sound. Ichigo was up and running around.

"Hey. What's up?" Ishida said, rubbing his eyes. His glasses were on the table by his lamp. Ichigo took them off while he was sleeping. He placed them back on his face and looked at Ichigo.

"I've gotta get home. It's 7:15 am. We got school soon. I better get home and get changed." Ichigo said, rushing around. He picked up his homework.

"But-"

"I know you haven't finished my homework, but oh well. I don't mind having another detention." Ichigo said, smiling. He walked over to Ishida, cupped his chin in his hand and pulled him up, where he gave him a goodbye kiss. He walked to the door, only to be followed by Ishida. Ishida grabbed him and wrapped his arms around his neck. He kissed him one last time and then allowed him to go. Ichigo walked out the door, shivering but smiling. Ishida watched him walk away, smiling aswell.

In class, Ichigo had already gave in his homework and the Senpai was already marking it.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Come here, please." The Senpai called. Ichigo stood up.

"Here we go again." Ichigo whispered to himself. He made his way over to the Senpai and stood by her desk.

"Kurosaki-"

"Yes. Err... I didn't really understand what to do." Ichigo explained, scratching head.

"For someone who doesn't know what to do, you sure got alot of answes correct. Infact, I'm very pleased with your extra work you did. Keep it up and I won't be seeing you in detention again." The Senpai smiled and patted Ichigo on the back. Ichigo walked over to his desk, shocked and confused.

At lunch, all of Ichigo's friends were on the roof. Orihime sat with Rukia, showing Rukia her homemade bean paste, Keigo stood crying at Mizuiro's formalities. Chad watched them being stupid, while Tatsuki practised her boxing. Ichigo and Ishida weren't with them. They were behind the little building on the roof.

"Extra work, huh?" Ichigo said, pulling Ishida towards him by his hips. Ishida placed his arms around Ichigo's neck.

"I did try to tell you, but you asumed I hadn't done it. I did it in my room when you were sleeping." Ishida replied. Ichigo laughed.

"Oh yeah. I forgot my boyfriend was a genious." Ichigo said, pinching Ishida's hips.

"Yes. That's me." Ishida proudly stated."And I don't mean the genious bit." Ishida smiled cheekily at Ichigo. He pulled Ishida to him and kissed him on the lips. Ichigo had placed his hand on Ishida's back, but it seemed to be sliding down to his bottom. Ishida broke away and hit Ichigo softly, smiling. They carried on kissing.

"Hey Ichigo! Whoo! Got yourself a girl- oh wait- BOYFRIEND!" Keigo shouted. Chad hit him softly on the head, knocking him to the ground. Chad smiled at Ichigo and Ishida.

"Thanks Chad." Ichigo smiled, still holding on to Ishida. They resumed their kissing and Keigo never teased them again once Chad had a 'good chat' with him.


End file.
